swrpgimperiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Matiak Dirano
Matiak Dirano Biography Biography Life with the Imperials : Early life His real parents are the Imperial Inquisitor Hark and Director Zhilarsk who conceived him with the purpose of being the next Inquisitor for the Moff Council. Upon his birth, it was discovered that he had an incredibly rare talent to control technology with the Force, and the scientists who were monitoring him decided it would be within their best interest to extrapolate on his talent. Thus, at the tender age of three years old, The Doctor implanted a chip inside of his brain that would further make his talent all the more powerful. In doing this, he spent most of his time in the science labs on Muunilinst and never once shared time with his parents, thus, he never knew who they were. When he turned Twelve, the scientists decided it was time to see if his talents had grown as they had anticipated. Much to their excitement, it had. But, Matiak was uncompliant. Their questions and tests were met by a wall within his mind, and while he could easily perform the tasks they wished him to do, he refused to do them. A few months of intense interrogation, and sometimes even torture to get him to comply, the Moff decided that the boy should be executed. Far too powerful and too much of a stray arrow to be reconned with, untamable, they felt his death would be within their best interest. His parents thought otherwise, though, having a sliver of attachment to their child, and Hark rescued him from his imminent death. From then on, he traveled with Hark, viewing him indeed as a father-figure, but never knowing that Hark was really his father. He grew into his teenage years spending vast amounts of time walled up inside his bedroom on Hark's cruiser ship, teaching himself how to create pieces of technology that only he would be able to use, mostly in the form of triggerless weapons. Unbeknown to his crew, though, Matiak began to hack into the computer systems, particularily on Coruscant, where he gradually robbed high yielding bank accounts to accumulate wealth. In doing this, he only would take small portions: twenty credits here, ten there, but these numbers soon added up. He was planning for something, but even for him, he didn't know exactly what. Apprenticeship with the Dirano One day, Hark, Matiak, and their crew landed on Cloud City on the planet of Bespin to do some inquiring into the Dirano, intent on arresting Jenisteen Dirano. Barely there a couple of weeks, Malice the Mandelorian arrested Jenisteen and entrapped her within the ship's prison. Out of curiosity, Matiak went to the cells to see who the new prisoner, and upon seeing Jenisteen, instantly felt an attraction to her. At 17 years old and having little contact with women, he was instantly confused by his emotions. He wanted to help her, often brought her food and blankets while she slept, and watched her from the security cameras at a safe distance. Acting one day in desperation, finally, he broke into the security system of the ship and released Jenisteen from her prison. Jenisteen, indebted to Matiak for releasing her, asked him to join her at the Dirano temple on Bespin. He, utterly infatuated with this woman, thought of whatever he could to be close to her. He agreed without a second thought, and went to Hark with an excuse to stay at her side. He told Hark that he would be an inside spy at the temple, and would report to Hark of any strange or illegal activities. Thus, he began his apprenticeship as a force user under Jenisteen Dirano, and she instantly became his master. As time passed, he regularly reported to Hark, but everything he sent to Hark was nothing but good information. Finally, Hark asked for Matiak to return, but soon discovered Matiak's falsehood when he stated that he would not be returning. Furthermore, he denounced his purpose to become an Inquisitor, throwing all Hark and Zhilarsk's lifework away. Hark could not refuse Matiak's choice, though, so he let the boy go, much to his distaste, telling Matiak that despite his refusal to return, Hark would always be there in the back of his mind. Watching, waiting. As time slowly passed and the months drew on, Matiak's powers grew under Jenisteen's training. One day, Jenisteen received a request from her home planet of Valoria and she departed without a word. In a panic, he followed the course of her ship to the planet in his own ship and soon joined her on Valoria with Jenisteen's daughter, Kiley. At first, the citizens were not receptive of the off-worlders, who were seen as invasive and unwanted, but on Jenisteen's order, they were allowed to stay. While Jenisteen dealt with what she had to on Valoria, Matiak and Kiley had much time to spend together and soon formed a relationship. They spent their time together dreaming, making plans for what they would do once they left Valoria, and even made a plan to leave all together with Kadin and Konar, Kiley's brother and nephew respectively. And yet, moments before their first time of intimacy together, Matiak told Kiley not to fall inlove with him, knowing that his heart still belonged to his beloved Master. That infatuation he had for Jenisteen had never once dwindled, even though she was indeed happily married to Christoff Dirano. Often, Kiley would question Matiak if he was only with her because he could not be with Jenisteen. He, not lying, told her that this wasn't the case. He did care for Kiley, but not in the same way or at the same degree he did for Jenisteen. Time would pass, and Jenisteen and him would have much time to get to know each other in a more meaningful way beyond their student-master relationship. They grew to become friends, family, and eventually lovers. Yet, she would never give herself over to him. It was plutonic, and he filled the void to be that warm body next to her at night when her husband could not be around for her. Beyond this, though, nothing happened. Unknown to them, or even the people of Valoria, one of the King's attendants Kor was gathering strength and forces to overpower the King and take over the kingdom. The fateful day would finally come, then, when their golden time would pass within a flash, and the whole planet sent into a civil war: Kor and his rebels against the Valorian kingdom and Jenisteen's family. Jenisteen, having ties with the Imperials, called upon the Moff for assistance. The Moff agreed to aid Jenisteen in the endeavour, yet did not tell her that their reasoning for helping was to harvest the planet's rare metal ore that could repel lightsabers and blaster shots. Their victory would mean gaining utter control over this resource. The king would eventually be taken prisoner by Kor, and Jenisteen called upon Matiak and their imperial soldiers, as well as Jenisteen's friends on Valoria to free the king and defeat Kor. Matiak agreed wholeheartedly, and would have a face off with the rebel. Although he was able to kill Kor, Jenisteen would not be spared the sting of death, receiving a mortal wound. Matiak instantly went to Jenisteen's side and professed his love for her, but instead of accepting his love, she asked for her Husband who had been all but present for her over the passing months. She broke his heart, and this ate at his insides like nothing had before. Her refusal set him upon a dark course that the leader of the Templar Knights felt, intrigued by his strength and the looming dark side that was brewing inside of him. When Jenisteen died, Matiak went into a fit, bearing his lightsabers and killing anyone who entered his path, friend or foe. He traversed the planet for weeks, slaughtering, until he came upon a mining project that the Imperials had set up. He had finally discovered the Moff's dark plan, but refused to do anything about it. Instead, when confronted by Setis Jaeda, the leader of the Knights, he accepted her offer to train under her. Apprenticeship with Setis Jaeda and Darth Kothar His time with Setis Jaeda would be brief, knowing that despite being a leader, as a dark side force user, she was weak. She had unique abilities, but that did not compare with her lack of knowledge in the basic forms of the Force. He killed her and retained her title as the Templar leader of the Knights, yet would not act upon this role for some time. Instead, he was confronted by Christoff Dirano, finally, and was soon taken up as an apprentice of him and the Sith imprisoned inside of him, Kothar. On one hand, Christoff taught him how to properly fight as well as how to be a proper businessman as he was, yet when Kothar took possession of Christoff, the sith would teach Matiak about the dark ways of the force. Together, him and Kothar would finish off whole villages of innocent people just for the sake of training, torture people who would oppose them, or those who had useful resources and information. Matiak did this without a moment of regret, still writhing on the inside from his refusal by Jenisteen. It finally came to a time when he and Christoff formulated a plan to finally get rid of Kothar once and for all, but the only way to achieve this would be to allow Kothar to possess Matiak, in which his own death would be feigned. So, he and Christoff went to the old Dirano graveyard on Ossus to do the deed. Yet, their plan would not go exactly as they had forseen it. Bitter by her heartbreak because of Matiak leaving her, Kiley came upon the two fighting men, sneaking up behind Matiak and impaling him upon her lightsaber, killing him. When this occured, Kothar was inhabiting his body, Christoff utterly free now of the demon Sith that possessed him. Using Kothar's knowledge to switch bodies, though, Matiak was able to use the last ounce of his strength to push out his soul and inhabit the body of his twin sister. Christoff, taking Matiak's body to the Doctor who first created Matiak for what he was, soon disappeared again. The Doctor was able to heal Matiak, and soon he gave up the host body of his sister to reinhabit his own. Admittance into the Dirano Family Jenisteen, too, was revived from her death with the help of Christoff's abilities he gained from Kothar, but she could not remember anything of their life together. Not their marriage, their children, or her history. Instead, she only remembered her childhood on Valoria and the promise she had made to Seichi Tatsuo to marry him. So, she did, and when Matiak sought out his old master, she was left in confusion. Having a new found look on life, Matiak decided that instead of imposing himself on Jenisteen, he would watch and guard her from afar, no longer hurt from what happened before. Time would slowly pass again, Valoria soon becoming overtaken by the forces of the Imperials, and Jenisteen slowly regaining back her memory. Jenisteen had a debt to the Imperials after they agreed to help her, so when she finally could remember everything, she went into their services as the Prefect. At this time, Matiak would do the same and assume his role as the Templar Knight leader. Yet, because he had not done so sooner, the Moff had already taken charge of the order. Thusly, his leadership was merely for appearances only, and he had little power in the military. Jenisteen would become the target of assassins, so Matiak decided that it would be time to assume the role of her guardian now, giving up his place as the pseudo leader of the Templar Knights. Yet, despite his continued devotion to Jenisteen, and what he perceived to be their growing love, upon Christoff's imminent return, she refused him again. She went to the arms of her husband, leaving him to look on with hurt and scorn. He decided that it was time to leave their services, but when moments before his ship was to leave the ground, he could not bring himself to go. Instead, he went back to Jenisteen in a fury of emotion, pledging himself to her. He needed her far more than she could ever imagine. She was his foundation and his purpose, as was her husband. They were like his parents, his allies. Because of his devotion to their family, Chris would eventually offer for Matiak to join the Dirano as an official member. Matiak whole heartedly agreed to the offer, knowing that this would give him purpose and duty. He received the Mark of the Dirano, and the group of them finally settled upon Coruscant together. Christoff would soon depart again to search for his children Kian and Kiley, who were both kidnapped, leaving Matiak and Jenisteen to rekindle the love they once had. Despite everything they had been through, they were able to pick up where they left off. Yet, just as it seemed that things were finally going okay, the head of the Dirano Family announced that it was time to cleanse the bloodline. This meant that everyone who tarnished the image of the Dirano would die. This would come to be, then, Matiak's second taste of death, and Jenisteen going on the run once more. Lured out of the business that he and Christoff had only just created by Anzek Dirano, Matiak was forced to pledge himself to the "real" Dirano, and to admit to all the wrong doings that they had commited. With a gun pointed to his head, Matiak could not do otherwise, valuing his life, so he admitted to everything. Yet, Anzek still shot him in the head. Utilizing that same power that he had the first time he was killed, Matiak pushed out his soul and possessed the body of a Valorian boy who was immigrating to Coruscant. Issedir Takoru and his family were moving to Coruscant when their ship crash landed on the landing pad. Everyone was killed except him, and he was left in a state of near-death comatose for two years. The doctors were finally at the moment of pulling the plug, but suddenly his eyes flaired open. Matiak, inside of Issedir, could remember nothing, nor could Issedir. With the two memories inhabiting one, Issedir/Matiak would spend much time regaining their past while his body was recooperated by the Doctor for the second time. Present Day He was finally confronted by Christoff with his new body, waiting to be reinhabited again, but Matiak was almost hesitant to accept it. He was enjoying his new life, detached from everything. No Dirano, no Imperials, nothing, just him and his new sense of self discovery. But, he still felt a sense of devotion to the Dirano, despite how they had ordered his death. And, he knew that Issedir needed his own life back, now that he was awake and aching to remember, so he finally agreed. He used his strength to go back into his body, but it severely weakened him, not only physically and in the Force. This leaves with today, Matiak trying to regain his lost strength, and getting used to this new body. Older. Personality Matiak grew up having little contact and knowledge of the outside world, so despite being 19 years old now, he is still quite naive about the workings of the Galaxy. He is strong, but often downplays his strength and people often perceive him as meek, quiet, and sometimes even weak. Matiak is intelligent, passionate, and devoted to the purpose set out before him. He does not believe in the religious beliefs that Jenisteen follows, finding no sense in worshiping omnipresent beings that he cannot feel or see. He is very logical and literal, taking everything as is. He often seems detached and even cold at times to others, but deep down he is a hopeless romantic, and often showers Jenisteen with love in ways he does not show others. It is in this way that she has accepted him as the other man in her life, because he fills a void for her that Christoff cannot. Abilities Controlling all forms of technology with the force Basic skills in the Force, dark side. Creating weapons and new forms of technology, as well as discovering minute problems inside pieces of technology that already exists and fixing them Piloting Possession of other bodies, but this severely weakens his strength for months at a time. (more to come) Cybernetics and other specialty possessions A chip within his brain that extrapolates on his natural ability to control the force. The chip is now under control inside his body. A cybernetic heart, to replace the one that was destroyed when Kiley killed him. Also cerebral parts that has been added to his brain from when he was shot by Anzek. Left arm replacement from damage sustained while protecting Jenisteen. Also owns: Custom lightsabers and weaponry that he controls within his mind, thus they have no triggers to them. This means that no one else can use them but him. Owns and is the CEO of the newly established business MTHD Corporation that specializes in technology construction, repair, and consultations for other technology based companies when it comes to prototype models. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male